A Shot in the Dark
by xXWrittenSinsXx
Summary: The Cul-De-Sac gang decide to hold a test of courage to prove who's the bravest: Kevin or Rolf. When Eddy decides to get involved and drag Ed and Edd along, it's a recipe for disaster for Edd... or maybe it isn't. Maybe it's the start of something Edd never even thought of before and yet, suddenly can't stop thinking about now. KevEdd. High School Age. Kevin/Edd.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I'm a bit stuck on _Lost at Sea _so I decided to work on another fanfic idea I had. For those waiting for an update on _Lost at Sea_ I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, but I seem to be severely lacking in inspiration for that story at the moment. Until then, I hope this tides you over :) Chapter one of my new KevEdd fic, _A Shot in the Dark_.

Note: The Cul-De-Sac gang are all seniors in high school (excluding the younger members)

* * *

Edd was not happy right now, to say the least. He was alone in the woods in the middle of the night and, as if that wasn't bad enough, it was a school night. He didn't know how he let Eddy talk him into this. If his parents found out he had sneaked out—Edd shivered and forced the unpleasant thought away. An uncharacteristically spiteful voice at the back of his mind reminded him that in order for his parents to notice he was gone, they must first notice him (beyond sticky notes). Edd sighed, his breath vaporizing before his eyes in the cool night air as he stumbled his way through the dark woods. A breeze rustled the leaves around him eerily and he shivered from both the cold and fear, wrapping his thin arms tightly around himself.

This had all started with—shockingly—Eddy. Eddy had found out the Cul-De-Sac gang was holding a test of courage to see who was the bravest, brought on by an argument between Kevin and Rolf. The rules were simple: whoever lasted the longest in the woods won. It was the rest of the gang's job to try and scare them into running. Eddy had somehow warped this into a need to show he was the bravest and Ed and Edd had been dragged along to suffer. While following Ed and Eddy, who were in a hurry to catch up with the others, Edd had tripped and the next thing he had known, Ed and Eddy were nowhere in sight and he was alone.

To calm his nerves, Edd began listing off the elements on the periodic table in alphabetical order. Actinium. Aluminum. Americium. Anti—A branch cracked ahead of him and Edd swallowed, hard. He clenched his teeth and plowed on, forcing himself to continue. Antimony. Argon. Arsenic. As—

A dark figure emerged from behind a tree, a beam of violent light bursting from its head, and Edd's heart slammed against his ribs. It was really a testament that he spent too much time with Ed that the first thought to appear in his mind was: _cyclops!_ He released a very unmanly shriek and pulled his hat down over his eyes. This was it. He was going to get mauled to death by a cyclops out of some twisted sense of irony for telling Ed all these years that they didn't exist. As Edd panicked, a soft breath that sounded an awful lot like a laugh broke though the silent night.

"It's me, Double Dork," A familiar voice said, and Edd immediately recognized it: Kevin. Tentatively, Edd lifted his hat. He blinked into the sudden bright light and then the light swiveled up, throwing Kevin's face into relief, complete with his trademark red hat worn backwards. Edd's whole body sagged with relief, his heart still hammering in his chest.

"I lost the rest of the group," Kevin said as he crossed the rest of the distance between them. "I take it you got separated from dork and dorkier?"

Edd considered reprimanding Kevin for insulting Ed and Eddy, but decided against it when Kevin joined his side, enveloping them both in a small circle of light from the flashlight. The last thing he wanted was to make Kevin mad enough to leave, so all Edd said was, "Yes. That is correct."

"I'll call Nazz," Kevin said, pulling his cell-phone out. He pushed a few buttons and moved the phone to his ear. "I'm willing to bet money they've all already—"

"Kevin?" Nazz's voice asked on the other end, loud enough for Edd to hear in the quiet night. "Where are you?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

"Everyone left like a half-an-hour ago, dude," Nazz said with a laugh, clearly finding it amusing that Kevin was still in the woods. "Where did you disappear to anyways? You were right behind me and then Ed and Eddy showed up and the next thing I knew you—"

"Bye, Nazz," Kevin said abruptly before he hung up, cutting her off mid-sentence. Well, that was odd, Edd thought. If Kevin had already known he had gotten separated from Ed and Eddy, then why ask? Edd glanced at him, but Kevin turned away, clearing his throat.

"Right, so we should probably start heading out. I'll give you a ride home," Kevin said.

Edd thanked him and they began walking, falling into step side by side. Edd walked closer to Kevin then he normally would've, breaching the boundaries of personal space, but he couldn't help it. He did not like the woods at night at all. He barely even liked them during the day—he preferred to learn about whatever wildlife that may be lurking in these woods through books and only books. Absorbed in his own worries, it didn't occur to him that Kevin was being surprisingly okay with him being in his personal space. Nor did he notice the smile that tugged at Kevin's lip when a particularly evil looking owl sent him flinching into his side with a hoot. They walked in silence for awhile before Edd decided to try and make small talk.

"How are the preparations going for the baseball game this weekend?" Edd inquired. Baseball seemed like a good topic starter since, despite Edd's lack of knowledge of the sport, Kevin was captain of the baseball team.

"The 'preparations' are going good," Kevin said, smiling slightly. He was silent for a few seconds before he said, "You should come."

"I don't know," Edd protested. He had planned to dedicate this weekend to studying for his AP biology test Monday. "I have a test Monday—"

"Come on dork, you can go one day without studying," Kevin interrupted. "In the four years we've been in high school, you've never once come to a baseball game."

"Three and a half years, technically," Edd mumbled meekly, although he wasn't really sure why he felt guilty over that. "I wasn't aware that my presence, or lack there of, made a difference to you."

Kevin mumbled something Edd didn't quite catch. Edd asked him to repeat himself and Kevin burst out, cheeks red, "Just come, okay?"

Edd blinked in surprise before he said, "I suppose it won't hurt to go one day without studying."

Kevin released a noisy breath and nodded. "Good."

They walked the rest of the way in silence, Edd still pondering Kevin's behavior. He never would've thought Kevin would've even noticed his absence at the games, no less care. When they finally broke free from the woods, Edd got a look at Kevin's ride and he stopped dead. When Kevin noticed, he stopped walking and turned to face him.

"What's up, dork?"

"It slipped my mind that you drove a motorcycle," Edd mumbled, staring at the red metal death trap. "Maybe I'll walk home after all."

"You're going to walk four blocks in the middle of the night?" Kevin asked, raising an eyebrow. "Come on."

Against his better judgment, Edd followed Kevin to the motorcycle like a prisoner approaching death row. Kevin handed Edd a helmet that Edd put on with shaky fingers, feeling slightly more relieved when it was securely in place.

"Get on behind me," Kevin instructed him, already mounting the bike. "And hold on tight."

Edd awkwardly climbed on behind him and grabbed the edges of the bike, attempting to get a proper hold. Kevin glanced back at him and snorted, rolling his eyes.

"I meant to me dork."

Heat rushed to Edd's face for a reason he couldn't completely explain as he placed his hands tentatively on Kevin's hips.

"Tighter than that," Kevin said.

Edd tightened his grip, feeling hotter with every passing second. His hands were sweaty where they were splayed on Kevin's hips and he hoped Kevin didn't notice. Kevin started up the bike and it jerked forward. Edd instinctively flinched and plastered himself against Kevin's back, wrapping his arms tightly around him.

"That's better," Kevin called over the engine, his voice filled with amusement, and then he began driving. Edd couldn't help, but notice the lack of a lurch that time and feel that first jerk had been intentional.

After a couple of minutes, Edd began to relax and actually almost enjoy the ride. It wasn't too bad, once he stopped thinking about the statistics of death by motorcycle. It was a bit chilly however. He pressed closer to Kevin's warmth, using the redhead's body to help shield some of the cold night wind. He didn't notice the red rising in Kevin's cheeks. _So cute_, Kevin thought to himself. It didn't take long for them to reach the Cul-De-Sac. Kevin parked his bike in his driveway and Edd climbed off. He was about to say goodbye and head to his house, but before he could Kevin started walking in the direction of Edd's house. Edd scrambled to catch up with him, taken aback.

"It's really not necessary for you to walk me home," Edd protested.

"'S fine," Kevin mumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Kevin walked him all the way to his door and Edd turned to face him.

"Thank you for the ride," Edd told him.

"Don't mention it."

"Well, goodnight then," Edd said uncertainly. Kevin didn't respond and just stared at him, looking like he was fighting an internal battle. The silence stretched between them and Edd waited for him to do something, feeling more awkward with every passing second.

_Fuck it_, Kevin thought to himself finally, before, drawing all his courage, he took a shot in the dark. Edd's eyes widened and Kevin heard his breath catch in his throat, and then, his lips were on Edd's. Kevin's eyes slipped closed, but Edd froze, eyes wide. He stared at Kevin's closed eyes, too stunned to react—not that he would've known how to if he wasn't. Edd knew what kissing was. He knew exactly how many muscles it took—34 facial muscles and anywhere from 112 postural muscles—and he knew exactly what bodily functions were typical associated with the action, and yet, with all that knowledge, nothing could've prepared Edd for the feeling of Kevin's lips on his. They were warm and slightly chapped from hours spent under the sun and _wonderful_. The calloused thumb that caressed his cheek sent a whoosh through his stomach he had never felt before and his eyes slipped closed, his body tensing for a completely different reason now. The next thing he knew, he was leaning into the kiss, into Kevin's warmth, and for once, he wasn't thinking. His mind was wiped cleaned by the numbing feelings washing through him, filling him, and his body took over, returning the pressure of Kevin's kiss.

After what felt like an eternity and yet, not long enough, Kevin pulled away. For a second, he lingered close, his breath ghosting over Edd's lips and sending shivers cascading through him. Edd's knees went weak and it took all his strength to continue standing. Then, Kevin stepped back and Edd's eyes blinked open, a gust of cool night air whooshing between them.

"Goodnight," Kevin said, his voice slightly breathy. His lips quirked up into a slight, half-smile that sent a wave of warmth through Edd, his heart slamming against his ribs. "Double Dork."

The old childhood insult rolled off Kevin's tongue with affection, sending a tingle through Edd as if he had just called him a term of endearment like honey or sweetheart. With that, Kevin turned and headed back across the street to his own house. Edd watched him go for a few seconds, leaning heavily against the door, before he snapped out of his daze enough to walk inside his house. He closed the door softly behind him and leaned against it, fingers reaching up to touch his lips in wonder. A part of him knew he should be freaking out right now and yet, he couldn't be bothered to, too overcome with happiness as he stumbled his ways upstairs, a broad smile on his face.

* * *

So, what do you guys think? :) Note: Rated T for now; rating could change later on (I haven't really thought that far ~) Follow me on tumblr for new stories/updates info. Username: xXWrittenSinsXx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is up! In this chap you guys will be introduced to my original character, Emma Sins, who's making her grand debut in this fic. I was debating making a separate fanfic to introduce you guys to her, but in the end I decided just to throw little back stories and information about her throughout this chap. If you have any questions about her or would like to know more information about her, please don't hesitate to leave it in a review/send me a message or message me on tumblr :) My tumblr is: xXWrittenSinsXx

Physical description of Emma (so you guys can have a mental image while reading): She has straight, short, layered black hair in a bob cut with long side bangs to the left and blue-highlights throughout and on the tips. Her hair comes to just under her chin and curls in, framing her face. Her skin is pale, contrasting with her dark hair. The only make-up she wears is black eyeliner, which makes her bright blue eyes pop out. She wears contacts mostly, only wearing her glasses, which are black and square, when she's home or at Edd's house. She paints her nails black. She **always** wears skinny jeans and black knee-high high-heeled boots that has a mess of buckles on them. That should be enough of a description just to get a good image in your head for now :)

* * *

If there was one thing Peach Creek High went above and beyond with, it was baseball. The school had various other sports teams as well, but baseball was by far the most popular due to the baseball team's consistent winning streak. For three years running they've won championships, a huge accomplishment for such a small town team. Edd knew baseball was a big deal among the students, but nothing could've compared him for the grandeur of the baseball game Saturday. The air was thick with the scent of hot dogs and popcorn sold by vendors, and the stands were packed tight with high school students, a sea of school colors and spirit. By the looks of it, Edd was one of the _only_ students who didn't attend the baseball games.

"Oh god, kill me now," Emma said darkly beside him, earning his attention.

She gave him a look that spoke millions as she slurped the extra large Mountain Dew in her hands. Edd knew her well enough to know what that look meant: what on earth were _**they**_ doing here? Neither of them were the 'game' going type. Emma hated anything to do with school spirit and spirit in general. Edd was all for a little school spirit, in fact, he encouraged it, but he preferred to show it by keeping the school clean and wearing the school colors during spirit week—not through large crowds of screaming sports fans. He had, had more than enough of sports in junior high to last him a lifetime. He already attends the football games to cheer on Ed, who was continuing his legacy as the school mascot, although he still couldn't look at a football without shivering, his mind conjuring unpleasant memories of being pummeled.

"I'm sure it'll be fun," Edd said with a forced smile. His gaze roamed the crowded stands and his smile faltered. "Oh dear, let's hope we can acquire a seat."

"Yeah, let's hope," Emma said flatly.

Edd led the way, searching the stands for somewhere to sit. He was just starting to think they'd have to stand, which would not have bode well with Emma, or sit on the ground, which did not bode well with him, when he spotted an open seat right next to the dugout. Although he found it odd such a good spot wasn't taken, he hurried to sit given the alternatives and hoped the spot wasn't taken and the occupants weren't just off getting a beverage. As he sat, someone tapped his shoulder. He turned to see a guy he faintly remembered from seeing with Kevin sitting behind him.

"Hey, you're Double Dork right?" He asked.

Edd blinked in surprise. Besides him, Emma stiffened noticeably. "I-I suppose so. I've been known to be called that before at least."

The guy snorted and muttered, "Yeah, you're definitely him," before he turned back and resumed the conversation he had been having with his friend, as if that had been a perfectly normal social interaction. Edd looked at Emma for guidance. She was still tense as she scrutinized the guy, clearly trying to figure out if that had been a jibe or if the guy was messing with him or not. Finally, she just shrugged and went back to sipping her pop, and Edd released a relieved breath he hadn't realized he was holding. The last thing he needed or wanted right now was Emma knocking out one of Kevin's friends at Kevin's baseball game that Kevin had invited him to.

Emma has been one of his closest friends since the beginning of tenth grade. That was the first year Edd had begun taking mostly advanced classes, so it was also his first year not seeing the familiar faces of the cul-de-sac gang in class, all of whom were taking the basic courses. Emma was an advance student as well and had been in nearly every one of his classes. Due to their last names being close, Sins and Vincent, they were seated next to each other in most of the classes. At first, they hadn't talked at all, despite sitting close, but then they had been assigned as partners in AP Biology. They had started talking after that and had found out they got along surprisingly well. Although Emma didn't necessarily look it, she was extremely intelligent and, while she didn't speak like he did—nobody spoke like he did, she had informed him before—she understood his sesquipedalian way of speaking, which was a refreshing change. Also, it was nice having someone in class to talk to.

It was until about a month later their relationship changed from acquaintances to friends in one defining moment. Edd had gotten cornered by a very large and very, very irritated football jock after he had confiscated his football and gave him a lecture about not playing catch in the hallway. He had tried to diffuse the situation logically and calmly, but that had just made the jock angrier, since he was convinced Edd was trying to use big words to imply he was stupid. The football player had been seconds away from pummeling him when Emma had appeared out of nowhere, coming to his defense. Thankfully, a teacher had intervened before Emma could do more than insult the football player's intelligence and dick size. After that, Emma and him had become fast friends.

Emma nudged him, earning his attention, and pointed at the home plate.

"Your boyfriend is stepping up to bat," She informed him.

"K-Kevin is not," Edd spluttered, heat rising in his cheeks. He was already regretting telling her about that kiss. He didn't finish though, his eyes finding Kevin. He could just make out Kevin's red hair beneath his red baseball helmet. This was his first time seeing Kevin since the kiss, other than a few awkward, caught glances in lunch Friday. He watched as Kevin got into position, bat raised, legs should width apart. The pitcher pulled back and the baseball was released, speeding through the air. Kevin's whole body twisted to meet it. The crack of the baseball on wood echoed throughout the field and Edd watched, awed, as the ball flew right over the outfield.

"_Home-run!" _echoed from the announcer's speakers, and the stands exploded. Their cheers were so deafening Edd was too startled to join in at first, but when he recovered, he added his own claps to the mix although they were drowned in the noise of the crowd. Kevin ran the bases. When he neared where Edd was, he slowed and looked over. It was if he knew exactly where to look, his light green eyes meeting Edd's at once. For a moment, everything seemed to stand still. The noise of the crowd dimmed around them and Edd forgot how to breathe, how to think. Then, Kevin was turning away, smiling widely, and the trance was broken. Edd watched as he continued on to the dugout, his heart thudding unsteadily in his chest.

Although Kevin was out of sight, the sight of his smile lingered in Edd's mind, sending warm tingles throughout him. He could feel the heat pooling in his cheeks and he prayed Emma didn't notice. He'd never hear the end of it if she did. Fortunately for him, she was otherwise occupied as her gaze locked onto a familiar head of blue hair.

"She's here!" Emma squeaked suddenly, pouncing on Edd without warning. Edd immediately knew who 'she' was. 'She' was the only person who could make Emma react this way. Edd followed her gaze to where Marie was sitting, only a little ways away, right next to—

"With Nazz," Emma finished flatly. She released him and sagged in her seat, muttering darkly, "What does she see in that preppy blonde anyways?"

Edd didn't respond. He had learned the hard way that was a trick question. Once he had made the mistake of defending Nazz, who was in fact quite different than Emma liked to think, and Emma had nearly torn his head off. Making Nazz out to be a preppy, stupid bitch seemed to be the only thing that made Emma feel better about seeing her and Marie together, so Edd let her be. He still remembered the the day Emma had found out they were a couple last year. She had spent the night at his house, clutching a bowl of ice-cream and bawling her eyes out. It was the first and only time he had ever seen her cry.

Emma blew a tuft of blue tipped black hair out of her eyes and went silent after that. Edd did his best to distract her. After a few attempts, he finally managed to get her talking again after he had brought up her family.

"Oh yeah, Zach and Zoe's fourth birthday party is next weekend, on Sunday. You're coming right?" Emma asked him.

"Are you sure your parents don't mind?" Edd asked. The last thing he wanted was to crash a four-year-old's birthday party. Emma snorted.

"Are you kidding? My parents wish they could adopt you. And Zach and Zoe will be overjoyed when they find out you're going. After all, you're they're favorite comedian."

Emma smirked as she added that last part. 'Favorite comedian' had been a title Edd had not meant to acquire. Whenever he used a particularly complex word or worded something in a way they found odd, the twins would burst into laughter, as if he had told the funniest joke in the world. Emma found it hilarious. Edd was seriously considering buying them a dictionary for their birthday.

Edd assured her he'd go, like she knew he would. Although he had never been particularly fond of young children due to their tendency to scream and butcher the English language, and their fondness of filth, he adored her family. Emma was the oldest of seven children—there was one year old Abby, three year old Spencer, the soon to be four year old twins, Zachary and Zoey, six year old Tommy, eight year old Elizabeth, and then, finally, there was her. Her family was large and rambunctious and always in each others' space—they were everything his family was not.

The game ended with Peach Creek winning by a landslide. Kevin had scored a total of three home-runs before the game ended. When it was over, Edd and Emma hung back and waited until the crowd dispersed, neither of them fond of the idea of getting caught in the middle of that stampede. Also, Edd wasn't entirely sure of what his next move should be. Kevin had invited him, so should he wait for the teen to be done changing and then talk to him, or was that awkward and unnecessary? Emma was no help. Her exact answer had been, "Screw the redhead and let's go. I'm starving." While he was debating, Kevin called his name and he turned to see the redhead jogging towards him. When he reached them, he was out of breath, as if he had hurried.

"You came," Kevin said breathlessly. He barely spared Emma a glance before his gaze returned to Edd. His appearance just reminded Edd of the kiss and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks against his will. "I wasn't sure you were gonna."

"I said I was going to," Edd reminded him.

"Yeah, you did," Kevin said with a half-smile.

A light breeze blew then and Edd had to resist the urge to scrunch up his nose against the stench coming off Kevin. The teen was covered in sweat and dirt from playing, and in desperate need of a shower. Kevin seemed to know it as well because he continued quickly, "Are you free? I was thinking we could get something to eat after I shower and change."

"I already have a prior engagement with Emma," Edd told him. Kevin looked disappointed at his response and Edd blurted out quickly, "But you're more than welcomed to join us."

Edd purposefully ignored the look Emma gave him. Kevin's gaze moved to Emma and he seemed to actually notice her presence for the first time. Emma returned his gaze, meeting his eyes, and they had a stare down that lasted only a moment before Kevin broke the eye contact to look back at Edd. Emma smiled smugly.

"Yeah, that sounds cool," Kevin told him. "I have to go shower and change real quick. It'll only take a few minutes. Don't go anywhere."

Edd assured him they'd wait right there and Kevin headed off to the locker room. Edd watched him go, his heart racing just a tiny bit at this turn of events. He turned to find Emma staring at him.

"What?" Edd asked self-consciously.

"Oh, you know what," Emma said, a wicked grin appearing on her face. She said in a sing song, childish voice, "You love Kevin."

"I do not!" Edd snapped, his face turning dark with every second as he grew more flustered. "Just because we engaged in s-such activities the previous night does not mean I am smitten with Kevin."

"Wow, way to make a peck on the lips sound so dirty," Emma commended. Edd must've looked ready to blow a gasket because she continued quickly, "You know I'm just teasing you. I don't believe you're in love with the baseball jock. I do believe however that you're crushing on him and hard by the looks of it."

Edd opened his mouth to deny it, but found that he couldn't. Emma smiled victoriously and Edd scowled at her. She opened her mouth, but no words came out as her gaze moved over his shoulder. All color drained from her face along with her smile. Edd had only a second to question it before—

"Hey, Double D!" The unmistakable voice of Nazz yelled from behind him, and Edd turned to see both her and Marie walking towards them. Emma made a sound at the back of her throat similar to how Edd would imagine a strangled turkey would sound.

"Kevin told us you three were heading out for a bite to eat, so we thought we'd join you," Nazz told him when they reached them, a bright smile on her face.

Edd stammered out an unintelligent, "Uhhhh," that she must've took as a yes because she continued on without waiting for a further response. She turned to Emma and Edd held his breath.

"You were in my art class last year, right?" Nazz asked her.

Edd winced and prepared for either a verbal onslaught or an outright tackle to the ground and a prompt pummeling.

"Yes," Emma said, her voice so small it was barely even audible compared to her normal voice. Edd looked at her, taken aback, and instead of finding anger in her eyes, he found disguised pain only he knew her well enough to see.

"You're an amazing artist," Nazz continued nicely, oblivious to turmoil inside Emma. Edd knew with every nice word leaving Nazz's mouth, this was becoming harder and harder for Emma. That horrible image of Nazz she clung to, to make herself feel better was coming apart at the seams as the truth presented itself before her in Nazz's undeniable warmth and kindness. Then Nazz turned to Marie and said, "You should see her art. You'll like it."

Marie's mouth opened, but before she could say anything, Edd abruptly cut her off.

"Do you have any idea how long Kevin will be?" He asked, voice higher than normal as he tried to steer the conversation away from Emma.

"Uh, he should be back any second now," Nazz said, slightly taken aback, but it worked because neither Marie nor Nazz were looking at Emma any longer. "It only takes him like five minutes to shower and change—although," She added as a second thought, a twinkle appearing in her eyes as she looked at Edd, "I bet today it'll take him a little bit longer than normal."

Marie snorted and Nazz grinned. Edd on the other hand was at a complete lost. He was saved from questioning her by the sound of footsteps, and they wall turned to see Kevin jogging towards them. When he reached them, Edd immediately noticed how good he smelled, the scent coming off him a mixture of freshly showered and Axe body spray.

"Ready to go?" Kevin asked.

"We were waiting on you," Nazz reminded him. They looked at each other and Nazz grinned. Kevin abruptly looked away.

"Then let's go. I'm starving."

Since it was so nice out, they all agreed to walk to Peach Creek Diner, which was only a short walk from the school, and then walk back to the school after they've eaten to get their cars. As they walked, Edd fell behind with Emma until there was enough distance between them and the others that he could talk to her without being overheard.

"We could always make up an excuse and get out of this," Edd told her quietly. As much as he was opposed to lying, in this case he could make an exception. "We don't have to—"

"It's fine," Emma said, cutting him off. He gave her an unconvinced look. "Really, I'll survive one night. Thank you though."

Before Edd could respond, Kevin, who had noticed they had started to fall behind, slowed to join them, placing himself on Edd's other side. Emma gave a cough that sounded suspiciously like a poorly concealed laugh.

"So, did ya see me hit those home-runs?" Kevin asked Edd. "Pretty impressive right?"

"Very," Edd confirmed with a gap-toothed smile. Kevin stared at him for a moment before he abruptly looked away, his cheeks distinctly reddish. They didn't talk again the rest of the walk, Nazz and Marie the only two talking.

When they reached the restaurant, they made their way to a small both, which was the only booth available. Edd could see various kids from their school there. Apparently this was a popular diner to come to after school functions, which made sense, given its ideal location. Everyone they passed from the school who saw them had to congratulate Kevin on his win. When they finally sat, Edd found himself squashed in the middle between Kevin and Emma, Nazz and Marie across from them. This booth was clearly intended for two people per side and not an inch more. Both Kevin and Emma were pressed against his sides with no wiggle room available and while Edd was familiar with Emma's presence—the two usually shared the same bed when she spent the night, since Emma claimed the guest room was too clean and impersonal, like a hospital room, for her to sleep in, and Edd didn't mind, since he was used to sharing a bed with Ed and Eddy—he found Kevin's presence to be very, very distracting.

"What can I getcha to drink?" The waitress asked them when she came over.

They put in their orders and she handed out menus before she bustled away with the promise to be back soon with their drinks. Edd looked through the menu and did his best to ignore the feeling of Kevin's thigh pressed against his. He was actually managing to concentrate on what he was reading until Kevin's elbow brushed against his. The both jumped as if they had electrocuted each other. Edd mumbled out an apology while Kevin muttered something about small booths, neither of them looking at each other or anybody else at the table. There was absolutely no logical explanation for the way Edd was feeling right now. They had touched _elbows_, probably the universally agreed upon least attractive part of the body, and yet Edd felt like he had just ran a mile, his heart pounding against his ribs, his palms sweaty, butterflies in his stomach—wait butterflies? Last time Edd checked, butterflies most certainly did not come with running. If he remembered correctly, agonizing stomach cramping and chest pain came with running, not butterflies.

Marie and Nazz accounted for all of the small talk, which really meant Nazz was doing most of the talking and Marie was making sounds in response that only Nazz seemed to be able to define the meanings of. With every translated grunt, Emma's mood was progressively snowballing. The waitress returned soon with their drinks and took their orders. Edd randomly picked the first salad he saw on the menu since he had been too busy thinking about the elbow touch with Kevin to come up with a proper order. Kevin's order seemed a little unprepared as well and Edd couldn't help, but notice he ordered the first burger on the menu, as if that was the one he had seen first.

"So, you're name is Emma right?" Nazz asked after a few moments of silence, looking at Emma.

"Yes," Emma confirmed, eyes on the table, voice barely more than a mumble.

"I don't know if you know or not, but Marie is really into art as well," Nazz said.

Edd cringed internally.

"You don't say," Emma muttered, and Edd could hear the dark undertone in her voice that went unnoticed by Nazz. Of course Emma knew. After all, it was in her ninth grade art class with Marie both her love for art and her feelings for Marie had developed.

"She already knows," Marie put in, actually speaking for what might've possibly been the first time that night. The Kanker was very fond of using non-committal sounds in place of words when she was clearly bored. Emma's eyes snapped up to Marie. "She was in my art class ninth grade. We did a collage painting together."

"Yeah," Emma confirmed, surprise in her voice. She straightened up unconsciously.

"Cool," Nazz said brightly. "We should all get together and draw sometime. We can compare techniques."

Emma hesitated before she nodded awkwardly. Edd quickly decided this was a good time to switch the conversation before Nazz started making definite plans. He seriously doubted Emma was up for some bonding time with Nazz any time soon, Marie or no Marie.

"So, Nazz," Edd said, earning everyone's attention. "You're going to major in fashion next year at college right?"

"Yes," Nazz said, grinning broadly. "It took a _lot_ of negotiating with my parents, but I finally got them to agree. Both Marie and I are going to attend PCC."

"What are y-you going to major in?" Edd asked Marie. His voice cracked halfway through out of reflex as he faced Marie. A childhood of tormenting wasn't so easily forgotten, even though Marie had given up on torturing him after junior high. He prayed Marie didn't comment on it, but alas, he could already see that trademark wicked Kanker sister gleam appearing in her eyes.

Before he could react, Marie stood and leaned forward, slipping a finger beneath his chin and tilting his head up.

"Do I still make you nervous, cutie?" Marie purred, tracing the underside of his jaw with her finger.

Reflexively, Edd flinched back, all color draining from his face. Marie collapsed back into her seat and cackled loudly. Nazz giggled and even Emma laughed. Edd had told her about his past with Marie after finding out about her crush. Emma had found it hilarious, albeit a little envious. Kevin was the only one who didn't laugh as he glared at Marie.

"Cut it out," Kevin snapped at Marie. That just made the other three laugh harder.

"You should've seen your face," Emma choked between laughs. "Priceless."

Heat burned Edd's cheeks in embarrassment, but he decided his embarrassment was worth it since it seemed to snap Emma back to being herself, loud laughter and all. The waitress returned with their food, cutting the laughter short. She handed it out and they began eating. Emma was back to normal and actually contributed to the conversation, and while that made Edd happy, he just wished the conversation hadn't somehow turned into recalling embarrassing memories starring him. Still, although he preferred they were recalling different memories, it felt nice reliving the past a little bit. Everything was going good, they were all talking and laughing, and then, Kevin's and Edd's elbows brushed again.

They both had the same reaction as the first time, only this time, when Kevin jumped, he accidentally knocked over his glass. Edd gasped sharpy as he got a lap full of ice cold pop and ice, jumping as best as he could in his confined space as the cold seeped into unpleasant places.

"Oh shit," Were the first words out of Kevin's mouth before he immediately started apologizing and demanding napkins all in quick succession. "I'm sorry dude—uh napkins—really sorry, man—Jesus Christ, where are all the napkins? I'm—"

"There's no need to apologize," Edd said quickly, before Kevin could apologizing anymore. "It was an accident."

"You're gnads must be frozen," Emma said with a laugh. Edd glared at her and she abruptly sobered. "Sorry, not helping. I'll go get a towel."

Emma left to get a towel and Edd took the chance to move down so he wasn't plastered against Kevin—and to readjust himself a bit; Emma's comment, while unhelpful, had been pretty on the mark.

"How are you going to walk out of here without everyone thinking you pissed yourself?" Marie asked interestedly.

"Marie," Nazz hissed.

"What?" She asked. "I'm honestly curious. Half our school is in this restaurant right now and the whole front of his pants are soaked. This is the kind of crap people have nightmares about."

Edd dropped his head in his hands as he realized she was right. Thankfully, nobody had noticed the pop spill, but there was no way he was going to be able to walk all the way through this restaurant to the door without people noticing. Emma returned then and subtlety passed him the towel as she slipped back into the booth.

"I asked the waitress and she said you can go out the backdoor that's usually just for employees," Emma told him. "That way you don't have to walk through the restaurant like that."

"You're a life saver," Edd told her gratefully, relief crashing through him. Behind him, Kevin scowled darkly, but Edd didn't notice as he thanked Emma.

The waitress showed up a few moments later to check in and give them their check. Edd moved to pull out his wallet with a silent prayer the pop hadn't gone soaked it as well, but before he could, Kevin stopped him.

"I got it," Kevin muttered. "It's the least I can do."

"You don't have to," Edd began to protest, but Kevin cut him off.

"I insist."

They all paid up, except for Edd, who tried to protest again, only to be cut off by Kevin again. Normally, he'd insist on paying for himself, but he relented this time since it seemed to make Kevin feel a little less horrified after spilling pop on him. After they paid, they left. Emma and Edd headed out the backdoor, Emma leading the way. It was right around the corner from where they had been sitting so Edd didn't have to walk by a single person, much to his relief, and it was already dark enough out that it was unnoticeable once he got outside. They met the others up front and began the walk back. Now that they were out of the restaurant and away from possible traumatizing embarrassment, the teasing began. Nazz, Marie, and Emma laughed themselves into hysterics as they recounted everything in vivid detail. Edd and Kevin were silent most of the walk.

When they reached the school parking lot, they all lingered together for a few moments before separating. Nobody spoke. Kevin was studying something in the distance, hands jammed into his pocket. Finally, Emma sighed.

"Hey, here's an idea," Emma said. "How about we all exchange numbers?"

"Good idea," Kevin said immediately.

Edd took out his cell-phone and swapped it with Kevin's to type in their phone numbers. Emma rolled her eyes.

"What's your number?" Nazz asked her, earning her attention.

"Huh?" Emma asked unintelligent, taken aback. She hadn't actually meant all of them. That had just been to give Kevin and Edd a little nudge. Nazz giggled.

"Your number," Nazz repeated.

"Oh yeah," Emma said. She took out her phone and they exchanged numbers. Marie looked at Nazz's phone over her shoulder.

"Send her my number for me," Marie told Nazz. "I don't feel like getting my phone out."

Nazz rolled her eyes, but action was full of affection. Nazz typed away at her phone and after a few seconds, Emma got a text from her with Marie's number in it.

"Ready to go?" Edd asked her.

"Yeah," Emma said, slightly dazed as she looked at Marie's number. She forced herself to slip her phone into her pocket.

They all said goodbye and they headed to their cars, Emma going with Edd since she had drove with him.

* * *

So, what'd ya guys think? Let me know, either in a review or tumblr. I love hearing from you guys ^.^ And again, if there's anything you want to know about Emma please don't hesitate to ask!


End file.
